It is widely known that steam baths have been used for many years because of its excellent therapeutic properties and body relaxation properties; and especially for its application to eliminate toxins from the body by means of sweating stimulated by the action of water steam generally used in these types of devices.
In the state of technique, it is known the solutions related to saunas, Turkish baths, and steam baths, where energy is obtained from different sources like infrared sources, lights, or lamps (preferably halogen lamps), and electric resistances; the latter being used the most. Particularly, it is reported and known the heating devices (resistances) for generating steam used in the construction of steam baths, which is the object of the present invention.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,573, with publication date 1977 Jun. 28, whose applicant is ROMANOFF PAUL IRA, shows a device for the steam generation composed by an electrical heater that generates enough heat to evaporate the water contained in a tray placed on the mentioned heater. The main difficulty of this device lays on the time needed to evaporate the water in the tray what, certainly, will increase the energy consumption.
In the patent JP1118002, publication date 1989 May 10, whose applicant is YOOZEFU BARUTOHAAZARU ARUNORUT, a steam generator to be used in steam baths is claimed, that is composed by a resistance or heating element placed in the water to the boiling point. The main difficulty here is the high energy consumption and time consuming process to turn water into steam.
In the patent FI884726, publication date 1990 Apr. 14, whose applicant is HELO TEHTAAT OY, it is claimed a system (electric stove) of the type used for steam baths, that has electric resistances to generate the heat needed to evaporate water. However, the main disadvantage of this system is the high energy consumption, since the attached temperature regulating system requires incorporating more water depending on the steam demands.
In the patent FI884714, publication date 1990 Apr. 14, whose applicant is HARVIA PERTI KALEVI, a system of resistance that works independently is claimed. That is to say, the system does not use different voltage energy, and also it is necessary to be under water, what increases the consumption of both, water and energy; and a significant increase of time in the heating process to turn water into steam.
In the patent CH676199, publication date 1990 Dec. 28, whose applicant is KURZ RUDOLF GMBH & CO, it is claimed a device characterized by the fact that steam is obtained by means of the immersion of the heating device in a water container. Producing the steam needed from water, it is required a high consumption of energy to turn water into steam. The system of introduction or immersion of the heating device in a water container has a general problem, and it is that the device must be submerged in water without being heated to prevent its breaking when contacting with the cold water surface. So, the energy consumption to turn water into steam increases.
DANNENMANN GUDRUM, who is the applicant of the following patents: DE4001778, publication date 1991 Jul. 25; DE4226689, publication date 1994 Feb. 17; and DE4328376; uses a device to generate steam for a steam bath, but it has a main disadvantage, and it is that the electrical heating element is installed in the water container and it is necessary to heat all the water in the deposit up to turn it into steam. So, this process requires time and high energy consumption.
In the patent JP8199834, publication date 1996 Aug. 6, whose applicant is MITSUI MINING CO LTD, it is claimed a resistance system, that just like the others already described, requires to be submerged in water before being heated, to evaporate water and turn it into steam. Then, this patent presents the same disadvantage already mentioned in the other patents that comprehend the known state of technique.
In the patent DE19609128, publication date 1997 Sep. 11, whose applicant is KLAFS SAUNABAU, it is claimed a system of resistances working under the principle of heating a ceramic surface, what is quite a substitute for some other experiences where different kind of rocks (preferably volcanic) are used; yet it has a difficulty: a high energy consumption is needed to heat a ceramic surface, and the impossibility to use different voltages.
In the patent JP2002272806, publication date 2002 Sep. 24, whose applicant is TANAKA YASUHIDE, it is claimed a system of resistances used to generate steam, but has a disadvantage: it is necessary to submerge the resistance in the water before being heated, what increases the consumption of water and energy, without eliminating the risk of breaking the resistance in the water container if it does not contain the proper volume of water. Also, the systems of resistances that work submerged in water require a long time to turn water into steam by means of heating.
In the patent DE10351263, publication date 2005 Jun. 2, whose applicant is RUKU GMBH & CO KG, it is claimed a steam generator unit to be used in steam baths. This unit possesses a container full of water that is evaporated using the heat produced by the heating unit. The steam generator unit is not placed inside the recipient, but at the bottom of the container; so, it is necessary to generate heat enough to turn water into steam. Then, the main difficulty comes to be the high energy consumption.
Generally speaking, resistances used in steam baths have the following general difficulties:
a) Existing and known resistances for the generation of steam are generally submerged in a water containers or deposits which are fed through a continues flow of water or, on the contrary, via communicating vases, allowing resistance to be connected to water to avoid overheating when getting red hot through contact with electricity and prevent breakage when water is incorporated.
b) The fact that the device is submerged in a container permanently containing water increases time for water to reach required temperature to convert water into steam.
c) Due to the fact that the heating element is submerged in a water container, if amperage rating is 25, the device will reach its maximum ampere capacity as soon as it comes in contact with water, thus producing a continues high power consumption.
d) For the above mentioned traditional systems to be connected to 120v to 240v a current adaptor is required. Otherwise, the device will sustain damage.
e) These systems must be connected with water and have adequate grounding and generally has to be connected to 240v due to the high amperage required by the device.
As everyone knows, most of the end-users of these devices do not afford enough time for a steam bath and systems which would allow them to take a quick and effective steam bath with low power and water consumption at their offices, gyms or at home would be a solution in their practical and economic aspects. This kind of solution is not included in present state of the art.